Oh, My! What a Large Teddy You Are!
by 67impalalover
Summary: Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Ruby go to a halloween costume party....Ruby dresses up as a clown....Sam is rather large and fury.......


Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, Dean, Sam, Ruby, Castiel, or Bobby

"Alright, so you said this ghost shows up every Halloween to kill….the guy dressed as a cheeseburger? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! What if no one dresses up as a cheeseburger? I mean, it's not a very common costume…." Dean said, standing next to Sam who was busy on his laptop.

"It says here that every year police find bodies of people dressed up as cheeseburgers. They all went to this club the night before….the 'Salty Potato'. It hosts a Halloween party every year. It gives out invitations to the people that come there the most, and on every one it has a randomly selected costume for you to wear to the party."

"So do you think that they might not be so random after all? That some….cheeseburger hating freak is doing this?" Dean questioned Sam and turned to go sit on his own bed.

"I'm not sure. But, we do need to get invited to this if we're going to find out." said Sam as he turned off his laptop and placed it beside him on the bed.

"Dude, we've never even heard of this place before. How are we gonna do that?"

"I have some ideas…" Sam said quietly, looking towards the door.

* * * * * * *

"Okay, I _really _don't want to know how you….not only got _us_ in, you also got two extra invitations." Dean said with a scared, yet disgusted look on his face. "So, who are we going to give these to?" he continued, holding up the other envelopes in his hand.

"Well…I was thinking Bobby could come, and maybe…." Sam paused, hoping his brother would not notice the second name. "….Ruby."

Dean looked up at him, an angry….almost disappointed glance. "Dude, there is _no way_ we're taking _Ruby _to a costume party."

"Look , I know how much you must hate this idea, but she's the only one that can get here by tonight. Besides, what could happen?" Sam questioned Dean knowing that there was no good reason for her not to come other than the fact that Dean hated Ruby.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. She can come. But if she-" Dean was cut short by Sams excitement

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. I promise." Sam eagerly replied.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." he watched Sams expression fade a little. "Just….be careful."

"Great, now that we're on the same side here, let find out what we're going to be dressing up as."

"I bet I'm gonna be Batman." said Dean.

They both pulled an orange piece of paper out of the small envelope.

"Oh…"said Sam with an embarrassed sigh.

Dean immediately looked up at him with a grin. "What's wrong, your costume is a clown?"

Sam gave him a frustrated glare before replying to his brothers joke. "No." He decided not to tell his older brother, knowing it would only lead to sarcastic remarks. "What's yours?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me what yours is."

"Dude, I'm not gonna tell you-"

"Fine, grumpy. Then I'm not telling you mine either."

Sam agreed with a smile. "Fine."

They both turned to view the tiger shaped clock hanging on the wall. It made a loud tick when the hour hand reached the top; Six o'clock, it read.

"I should start looking for my costume."

"Right, meet me at the party at eleven. You can take the impala." Dean said as he rushed to grab his phone and wallet, shoving them into his jacket pocket and throwing the keys across the room to Sam.

* * * * * * *

Bobby looked up at the clock, anxiously waiting for the brothers to arrive. He looked down to Ruby who was sitting beside him and tried to hide a smile.

Ruby saw him watching her "Hey! This is not funny!" she shouted as she looked down at her costume. She was wearing a big polka dot clown suit and a rainbow wig on her head. " It's not like your costume is any better…." she said with a smile

"Hey, this costume is a classic. At least normal people wear this."

"Ya, forty years ago." Ruby pointed out, examining Bobby's hippie costume. "Don't worry, the giant afro ties it together nicely." She laughed at her joke when she saw Bobby's un-amused expression.

Sam approached the two and began to laugh when he saw Bobby. At the sound of his voice Ruby turned her head to look at him, and began to laugh also.

"Ha, nice costume Sam. You do know how much Deans going to bug you about that right?"

Sam just looked at her, fear in his eyes._ Demon…clown…._

"Sam?" Bobby asked, trying to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" Sam replied, once again focused on reality

"Are you alright boy? You seem kind of….out of it." He asked and snickered "Maybe it's the costume."

"Seriously guys, it's not that bad."

"Sure…." Ruby started " By the way, how is Han Solo doing these days?" Bobby and Ruby burst out laughing.

Sam rolled his eyes at their joke. "_Ha ha._ Very funny. Have you guys seen Dean yet?"

"Not yet. I thought he was with you…." Bobby replied, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"No, he wanted his costume to be a surprise so he went on his own."

" Oh, well he'll be here soon…." Ruby stopped in mid sentence and looked past Sam. "Wow, how original."

Bobby followed her gaze to Dean entering the room.

Sam turned to see what they were watching "Dude, your kidding right?"

"What?" Dean complained "What do you an angel should look like? There is no way I was gonna wear a robe." He looked over to Sam, a smile creeping across his face. "Well, now I know why you didn't want to show me your costume, _sasquatch ._ Where the hell did you find that?" he said with a laugh.

"Never mind!" Sam yelled in embarrassment. He looked down at himself_. Why did I get the Chewbacca costume? _"Hey, at least _this_ is a costume. _That_, is a trench coat. No one will know how you are."

"Hey!" Dean objected and turned so his back would face them. He looked over his shoulder and continued "_It has wings_."

"Touché ." Ruby commented.

Dean looked back to Sam with a smile "See Sam? Demons are great." he looked back to Ruby with a smile

"What!" She shouted angrily "It wasn't my idea!"

"Oh, by the way, Ruby, Sam has a _huge_ fear of clowns."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, meeting Ruby's gaze.

"Hello, Dean." said a voice from behind.

"Hey, Cas." Dean greeted

The angel looked at Dean suspiciously. "I see I may be having an effect on your behavior . We shall discuss this after."

Dean blushed and looked down. "Why are you here Cas?"

"I have news on the ghost you are tracking. It is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Sam questioned

"Another hunter has taken care of the situation."

The brothers exchanged glances. "When?"

"Last year. It is gone now."

"So…" Dean began to ask "We came here….dressed up as …..Chewbacca…..and Bobby drove 100 km to get here" he looked to the old man sitting across the table from him "As a hippie….for a ghost that is _gone?"_

"_Yes."_

_Dean looked down, disappointed that his costume has gone to waste. "Cas?" Dean searched the room for the angel._

"_Great." Ruby complained " I dressed up as Sams worst nightmare for nothing. Bye." She said, disappearing from the room._

" _OH! Sam, look! Batman!" Dean raced off to talk to his hero._

"_Well, that was interesting." Bobby said "I'm going to go get some punch."_

_Sam sat quietly at the table watching the people dance. "So much for that." He looked over to Dean who was talking to the Bat and sighed. "At least he's having fun."_

___________________________________________________

_Hope you enjoyed! Please R+R _


End file.
